1. Field
The following description relates to a relay and method that performs network coding.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are used to connect a user to another user to perform voice, video, and text communication. It is estimated that at least one percent of all devices around the world may be connected to each other over a network. As communication technologies continue to increase, a larger network is expected to be established. These communication technologies include smart phones, sensor devices, and other varied devices having different functions.
Through these communication devices users may readily share contents, may perform synchronization and output, and may utilize various applications, for example, a game, through direct contact among the communication devices.
To adapt to changes in the market, there is a need for a wireless access technology that supports a direct communication among devices such as a device-to-device (D2D) communication, in addition to a cellular communication based on a conventional infrastructure.